


Forbidden Fruit

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: From a prompt on my tumblr where the force bond opens and Rey is drunk. I am bad at descriptions.Originally posted on my tumblr @evilsquirrel18





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everything the description says. Drunk Rey. Cheesy pickup lines. I am trash. One-shot

She’d had too much fire water. What was _in_ this stuff anyways? Rey should have said no thanks when Poe suggested a long night of cards and booze. She was giggling as she staggered back to her bunk. She should have said no but she hadn’t and now she was three sheets to the wind. It took her four tries to get her key card into the slot and enter her room. And she didn’t so much enter as she tumbled inside in a fit of cackling giggles. She was laying on the floor just inside the doorway, didn’t even feel him there.

Ben had felt her the instant she was alone. That familiar tug down the center of his back. That string of fate connecting them. He felt the twist in his stomach and then he saw her. She staggered into wherever she was, to him it was his chambers, and landed with a thud on his floor. She was… was she really drunk? He frowned deeply as his dark gaze took in her form. “Rey?” It was all he could muster with a surprised look on his normally stoic face.

Rey rolled onto her side, hair fanned around her and a slight flush in her cheeks. “Beeen! Beeeeenny!” She ended the long drawn out way she said his name in a fit of giggles.

_Oh dear._

Ben slowly lowered his pen and rose to his feet. His brows rose ever so slightly. “Are you… drunk?” It was a silly question, of course she was, but at the moment it was all that would form on his lips. He felt it, the swimming sensation of fire water. His eyes narrowed. He had no doubts that it was the treacherous Finn and that blasted storm pilot that had gotten her this way. He took a heavy step in her direction.

“Ben! Why so.. pouty?” She giggled again and he found he couldn’t stop looking at the curve of her mouth. Damn him, and damn her! Her hair was a dark tumble around her slender shoulders and her belt was slightly askew. She was climbing to her feet and Ben found himself rushing toward her to keep her from falling. Gloved hands curled around her elbows as he steadied her.

“Take it easy, you’ll fall.” His voice was strangely gentle even to his own ears and he found himself willing himself to be more stern with her.

Rey flashed those dimples at him and Ben was lost. _Damn_. Her hands slid up his arms and she made a face, what he thought might have been a serious expression but it only looked like she might fall down.

“You’re big.” The words tumbled out of her lips and enticed an arched brow from Kylo Ren.

“Stating the obvious, Scavenger?” He saw her preparing to push him away and he released her.

Rey pointed at him and staggered backward to flop down on her bed. “ _Kylo Ren._ ” She laughed, ran both hands through her hair a moment before she leaped to her feet again. “You’d be prettier if you smiled.”

Heat gathered on the back of his neck and Ben actually looked down for a split second and then met her eyes. “You don’t like brooding dark lords?” He decided to play into her game, his voice deeper than normal. He was momentarily surprised when Rey leaned up against him, pinning him with those pools of cinnamon. He felt his pulse spike when she splayed both hands on his broad chest.

“Your lips look lonely… would they like to meet mine?”

If her voice hadn’t been so husky and filled with an unmistakable desire he _might_ have burst into laughter. But there she was, looking completely sultry and he didn’t even realize he had his arms around her to steady her from sliding down to a puddle on the floor. His breath hitched and he blinked down at her, his own gaze planted firmly on her mouth.

“Ben…” His name in her breath had his eyes gliding back up to hers. She wobbled and, cursing lowly, Ben scooped her bridal style into his arms. She really weighed nothing. He cradled her gently, felt two slender arms slide around his neck and her face gently buried against his ear. He moved to where he had seen her fall down and guessing her began to lower her to the bed.

“Get some sleep, Rey.” He said quietly. So quiet.

“Stay with me.” Her voice was far off and Ben felt the bond beginning to fade away.

“You don’t want that.” Came his reply.

“It isn’t the bond that makes me need you.” And then there was pressure against his jaw and he realized too late that it was her lips on his skin for a moment before it was gone and the bond faded. Later he would realize she had cupped his cheek, kissed him gently. Later he would consider what it meant. But at the moment all he could focus on was the searing where her lips had been.

“I need you, too.”


End file.
